The journey into the arena
by clovedistrict234902
Summary: will cato and clove survive the hunger games? little twist here and there and please review and comment! :D. P.S: it may not be the excact thing from the hunger games story. "Clove... i cant imagine life without you..."
1. Chapter 1 the days with cato

cato and clove

It was a saturday morning when there was no training so people who train for the games have no training.

Cloves alarm clock went off. "Damn thats loud" muttered clove as she turned off the alarm clock. She got up and took a nice hot shower and threw on a black hoodie and shorts and ate breakfast. I might just go out for a jog thought clove. Then clove ran to the lake, it was probably the nicest place in district 2. When clove got to the lake she saw two boys messing around.

Stupid boys clove thought. Then one of the boys were smirking at her. The boy had spiked dirty blonde hair with nice blue eyes. The boy saw her in training sessions and always called her weak. "Hey weakling" cato shouted as clove jogged on but then clove walked over to them. "Who do you think you are" clove snapped.

"Oh i think im cato" cato replied. "Haha very funny how bout we see who the weakling is when i challenge you to a fight" clove snapped. "Oh that will be easy, plus i have more skill than you" cato replide. Cato had to be a least a foot taller than clove. "Fine" clove yelled and then they went into action.

Now cato was on top of clove. "Am i too heavy for you" asked cato. "Nah dummies are heavier than you" clove replide and then clove flipped them over and pinned cato's shoulders down.

Then clove stuck her knife beside cato's head. "damn your good" said cato. "Thanks" replide clove, then she gave cato the most bitchest smirk she could get on her face. Cato was so embarressed that he was beat by a girl. "Um cato i gotta go see ya" said cato's friend.

"So..." said cato. "So..." replide clove. "I was wondering if you wanted to... nevermind" said cato. "What?" asked clove. "I was wondering if you wanted to hang out later" muttered cato. "I-I guess" replide clove. It was a very akward moment for them. "Um bye" said clove while waving goodbye" "Bye" replide cato.

Clove jogged back home and thought about what happened then dosed off. Cato walked home and thought, i might just go to clove's house, she wont mind a visit. Then cato grabbed a pile of pebbles and threw them at cloves window.

"What the hell was that?" muttered clove as she wandered around her bedroom. Then clove opened her blinds and saw cato. "Cato what the hell, im trying to sleep!" shouted clove as she rubbed her tired eyes. "Well can i come in" asked cato. "Well i guess that's why you came so have at it" replide clove. Then clove just waited for cato to climb up.

"Boo!" cato shouted behind clove. "How the hell do you do that!"shouted clove. "I dont know i guess im just better than you" replide cato as he played with his sword. "Hell no" replide clove as she rubbed her tired eyes once again.

"Um why are you here anyway?" asked clove. "Just bored and you said we could hang out later so why not now?" replide cato. "Your bored?, but dont you go to sleep at this time?" asked clove. "Nah im not tired" replide cato. "oh" sighed clove. Then cato sat on cloves bed with clove. "So, what do you want to do?" asked cato. "I dont know i guess i want to sleep" replide clove.

"Or can i tell you a secret since nobody is here?" asked cato. "Go ahead" replide clove. Now cato's warm breath was on clove's neck. "Since i've saw you in training sessions i didnt just think you were weak which i was wrong but, i thought you were beautiful with dark brown hair and emerald eyes, i thought you were amazing" said cato.

Clove was now frozen. "Really?" asked clove with one eyebrow raised. "Yeah, are you angry?" asked cato. "No its just i thought a guy like you would fall for another girl that is way prettier" replide clove. "Nah those pretty much piss me off" said cato. "Oh, well cato cant i get a little sleep tonight im really tired" said clove. "Fine just meet me at the lake in the morning, ok?". "Ok" replide clove.

Then clove dosed off. Now it was morning time. Cloves alarm clock went off. Clove got up and took a shower, threw on comfortable clothes and ate really quickly and ran out the door. Clove jogged to the lake and cato was already there, he was playing with his sword. "Hey" said cato. "Hey" replide clove. Clove sat beside cato. "Why did you come down so early" asked clove.

"I just woke up early so i came early" replide cato. "Oh" said clove as she played with her knife. "Hey do you wanna go for a swim in the lake?" asked cato. "Sure" replide clove, she used to love swimming when she was a little girl. Then cato took of his shirt revealing his musles.

Clove was distracted by them. "Um clove hello?" said cato as he waved his hand in front of her face. Clove thought his musles were amazing. "Oh sorry" said clove as she took off her clothes revealing her sports bra and underwear. Then clove jumped in first and cato was right behind her. They both dunked eachother all day until it was close to the evening.

"Ugh im so tired" sighed clove. "Same" said cato. "Well what do you wanna do next" asked clove. "Um well i dont know" replide cato. "Wanna hang out at my house?" asked clove. "I guess" replide cato.

Then when they got to cloves house they saw clove's mom through the window. "Cato, lets just climb up to my room" said clove. Then they started climbing and cato was already on top. Then clove's foot slipped, now she was only hanging on by one hand on her window frame. "Cato help!" shouted clove as she struggled then fell on the hard ground and let out a big "Oof".

"Clove are you ok?" asked cato. "Well i would've been ok if you helped me into my own room" replide clove. Then cloves mom came and saw cato and clove. "Clove! who is that!" asked mom. "Oh he is my friend" replide clove. "Well i better not see him again" said clove's mom with her teeth pressed together.

"Sorry cato, lets just call this a knife- i meant night" said clove. "K see ya" said cato then he walked home. Clove was embarressed by her mother. Then clove thought about cato, then fell asleep. The next day cato was throwing pebbles at cloves window. Then clove woke up. "Oh shit im late for training!" gasped clove as she rushed to get things going. She took a shower, got into training clothes, and ate breakfast quickly and met cato outside.

"Thanks for waking me up or daliha would be pissed. Daliha was cato and cloves trainer. "Come on lets go or she'll wring our necks" said cato as they ran to the training center. Then they finally got there and everyone was already training. "hi cleverwood and wood" said daliha coldly. Then she gave clove the death stare. "I can see she is already pissed" whispered clove, then they both chuckled.

"Be sure you get here earlier or your dead before the reaping begins" threatened daliha. "Yeah yeah we get it" replide cato. Then cato went to the sword station and clove went to the knife station.[


	2. Chapter 2 training before reaping

It's now a tuesday morning when clove was still asleep. Then her alarm clock went off again. "Another day of training" clove muttered. Then she got up and did her daily routine then left for the training center.

Cato was about to select his sword. "Look who's here early, early bird" teased clove as she walked over to cato. "Im always here early because im better than you" snapped cato. "Oh what about the time you-" clove began. "Dont bring it up" said cato.

"Fine it's just that... i threw a knife at you and you screamed because you didnt wake up for training!" shouted clove. Now everyone thought cato was vulnerable and weak. Everyone in the training center laughed. "That's revenge for calling me weak in front of everyone" snapped clove vengfully.

"Oh whatever, that was before i- before i..." stammered cato. "Before you what?" asked clove. "Before i had a crush on you ok!" shouted cato, then he ran out of the training center.

This was definatley a interesting training day. "Clove, you are ruining our training sessions!" shouted daliha. "Chill your chiz" snapped clove. Then clove went out the door. "Cato! where are you!" shouted clove. Then she found him sitting under that tree next to the lake playing with his sword.

"Cato, really you are acting stupid, like your not strong anymore like your whole personalaty has changed" explained clove. "I was just playing". "Well i know our conversation is stupid as s*** and we are arguing about nothing but i told you not to say it so i will get my revenge clove cleverwood" replide cato. "Oh im so scared" teased clove.

"Listen im sorry, let's just put that s*** behind us" said clove. Then they went into the training center again. "Well look who comforted wood" teased daliha. "Shut the f*** up before i slice your throat asshole!" shouted clove. Then daliha just walked away.

Then clove just went to the knife station and cato went to the sword station. "Wait where are my knive's?" said clove as she looked everywhere. "Oh, i think i know who took it" thought clove as she went the sword station where cato was at.

"Give it back" said clove as her eyes were turning dark green. "Give what back?" asked cato. "You know what" replide clove. "I really dont" said cato. Then she saw two boy messing around with her knife. "Oh look i'm miss perfect" mocked one of the boys. "Well..." said clove to one of the boys. Then she leaned over to one of the boys ear. "Give me back my knife or i'll give you something to mock about or i'll slice your throat" threatened clove.

"Oh i'm so scared-" began the boy. Then clove quickly put him in headlock. "OK OK!" shouted the boy as he struggled to get out of the headlock. "Then give me my freakin' knive's back!" shouted clove. Then the boy dropped the knive's. "Oh and if you take them again, i swear i will twist your neck so hard, your head will fall off!" shouted clove, then she gathered her knive's and went to the knife station.

"Wow, queen of the jungle eh" said one of catos friends to cato. "Yeah, she threatens like no one else can" replide cato. "She once threatened her mom". "So why do you have a crush on that?" asked catos friend. "Well she probably knows me more than i know myself but i know her more than she knows herself" replide cato.

"Ok" replide cato's friend. "Well im mean her eyes are beautiful and her hair flows and-and" said cato. "Dude, snap outta it, you got the hunger games for you to worry about, i would go for victors village instead of her" said cato's friend. "Yeah, there is no such thing as love in district two" said cato, then he chopped off a dummie's head.

"Yeah, that's what you need to do" said cato's friend as he walked away. "Hey clove, let's see what you got" snapped clove's trainer thorn. "Hell yeah you'll see what i got" said clove as she she aimed, after that she threw the knife in the bull's eye. "Kay clove, i think your ready for the anual hunger games, show the other tributes what you got!" exclaimed thorn.

"Oh i will, the victors village will be mine and the other tributes will bow down to their death killing machine, clove cleverwood!" shouted clove. Then clove stabbed a dummie and chopped it's head off. Now cato was jealous that clove was offically ready and his trainer never said he was ready. "Well clove when i say revenge i think i will get you in the hunger games and show who is ready" thought cato.

Now it was the end of training, tommorow the reaping. "Hey cato wanna hang out by the lake?" asked clove. "Nah i'll pass, i need to train at home cause im volenteering tommorow" replide cato. "What the hell cato, you didnt tell me that" said clove. Then clove ran home. "Wow, cato is seriously gonna risk being killed" thought clove as she layed in her bed.

Then clove dosed off. "Well clove thinks im volenteering for nothing, well i think its a chance she will get called and it will be my time to shine" said cato as he walked home.


	3. Chapter 3 the reaping

Today was the day for the reaping. Cloves alarm clock was broke so cloves sister, Feather, woke her up. "Come on sis, we gotta get going or we will be late!" Demanded feather. "Hold on, let me get ready or i'll look like a crappy sword so give me a minute!" replide clove as she fixed her hair.

Clove's mother layed out an oufit for her to wear for the reaping. It was a beatiful white dress. Clove slipped on the dress and put all her knifes in their places. Then when clove was getting ready she saw cato out of the corner of her eye waiting outside. So clove hurrried and met him outside.

"Hey" greeted cato. "Hey" replide clove. "What do you need the knive's for?" asked cato. "Just in case someone attacks or something but anyway, my family is probably waiting for me so i better go with them and i will find you when they arent paying attention". "K" said cato as he watched clove walk away. Then cato walked toward the place where they took names for the reaping.

Now was the time to draw the names for the anual hunger games. "Ladys and gentlemen, happy hunger games!" exclaimed renai. Renai was the lady who reaped for the hunger games. "Now for the boys..." said renai as she went torwards the reaping ball. Then renai selected a name. "I volenteer as tribute!" said cato.

"Looks like we have a volenteer" exclaimed renai with her eyebrows raised. "Whats your name, young man?". "Cato, cato wood" replide cato. "Well cato, looks like you're a brave man" said renai as she walked over to the girls reaping ball. "Ladys next". Then renai carefully selected a name then read it out loud. "Clove cleverwood!"

"Oh no!" clove thought as she walked toward the stage. "Here are our tribute's for the anual hunger games!" exclaimed renai. "Shake hands". Then cato and clove shook hands. Clove gave cato the death glare to put on a show. Then they were put into seperate rooms.

"You got three minutes" said one of the peacekeepers, then three people came in. The three people were feather, carter (cloves brother), and cloves mother. "Clove, promise you will win?" asked feather. "Yeah, i promise" replide clove. Then clove's mom's eyes filled with tears. "Mom, dont cry whatever happens" Said clove as she hugged her mom.

Then carter came over and hugged clove. "Sis please dont leave us, promise you will come back?" asked carter. "I will, and i will win, you know i will" replide clove. "Times up" said the peacekeeper, then all of them were dragged away except for clove. No one else came to say goodbye to clove.

Then cato and clove were taken to the train to go to the capital. Then the train started moving away from district two. Cato watched as district two got smaller and smaller. "Hi fellow tributes" said enorbaria. Enorbaria was cato and clove's mentor. No one replide to enorbaria's greet. "Well arent you two a little bit nervous" sneered enorbaria.

"Well, congrat's!". Then cato and clove glared at enorbaria. "What was that?!" asked clove as she walked toward enorbaria. "Congratulations for being chosen" snickered enorbaria. "You see, we arent really sweet as sugar when it comes to mentors so dont expect me to be a sugar cube". Then enorbaria chuckled.

"Oh wow, how helpful are you?" teased clove. Enorbaria just shrugged it off and continued on. "Well looks like i didnt have to find you after the reaping" muttered clove. "Nope" replide cato. Then renai came in. "Hi guys, we are going to watch replays of the reaping's from different districts" exclaimed renai.

Then renai put in a recording's of the reaping's. First was district one. "Glimmer Hendix!" said the reaper. "Ok that f***ing priss wont last in the bloodbath!" muttered clove. "Dont under estimate the other tributes, she might make it through until the end" said renai". "Well when we are freezing or starving to death, all she will care about is her looking pretty and making sure her oufit wont get dirty!" shouted clove.

"Well who knows?" uttered renai. Renai seemed scared of clove. Then the recording showed district two. Cato chuckled. "What is so funny" asked clove. "You looked like you were gonna faint when they called your name" snickered cato. Clove just shrugged it off. "Well at least i didnt faint" muttered clove.

Then they showed district three, 4, 5, 6 until it got to district 11. "Hey we can use that guy and ask him to join the careers" pointed out cato. "Sure but if he doesnt, i wouldnt go near him for anything" replide clove. Then rue came on to the stage. "Weak" pointed out clove. Then they showed district 12. "Primrose everdeen". Then they showed katniss volenteering.

"Wow, she is too skinny to even be in a district!" snickered cato. "She couldnt last in the bloodbath either" added clove. "Peeta mellark!". "He is too buff to even be in district 12!" chuckled cato. Then the reaping's were over. "That was f***ing messed up" said clove. "Yeah, no kidding" replide cato.

Then the room was filled with silence. Cato was staring into cloves eyes and clove was staring into catos eyes. Then cato leaned over and kissed clove. Clove's eyes widened but then she went deeper into the kiss then pulled away. "Um im gonna go to my room" uttered clove, then she ran to her room.

Cato POV

What the hell just happened?! i thought. Then renai came in and sat down. "Oh great what does she want now?" i muttered as i stared into the blank screen that played the replays of the reaping's. "Pardon?" asked renai, she thought cato was supicious. "Oh um nothing, i just said um that reaping was you know wierd as usual (lie)" i said nervously. Man, renai is supicious, how am i gonna hide my secret about me and clove kissing! i thought.

"Right..." sneered renai. Oh shit! Renai is gaining suspicion! i thought as tensity builded up inside of me. I stink at lying cause renai has her eye on me! "Cato... is there something you would like to tell me?" asked renai. "Not really, um gonna go to my room, bye!" i shouted nervously, then i ran to my room.


	4. Chapter 4 The Train

Did i really actually kiss cato?! thought clove as she sat on her bed. Then enorbaria came in. "Renai said something was supicious between you two, now tell me what is going on?!" asked enorbaria. "Uh i think i heard renai call me for dinner so i better get out there!" replide clove nervously.

"You're not going anywhere until you tell me" demanded enorbaria. "Nothing happened, we are just nervous about the hunger games (lie)" replide clove. "You stink at lying and i know cato wouldnt be nervous about the hunger games!" fumed enorbaria.

Then clove riskingly threw a knife at enorbaria then dodged out the door. "Clove why are you running out of your room like that?" asked cato. "No time to answer!" replide clove. Then enorbaria went chasing after clove. Then clove stopped. "Now clove, what is with you and cato?" asked renai.

"Fine we-we ki-" began clove. "Noooo!" shouted cato. "We went and killed a squirrel?" told clove. Then enorbaria and renai glared at clove. "Oh my goodness, we are late for dinner!" blurted renai. Then cato and clove saw steaming hot food on the table and went for it. "Where are your manners" scolded renai.

"Definatly not in mind" replide clove between mouthfuls of food. "I never had manners and never will" replide cato between spoonfuls of food. After those replys, renai stared in digust. After dinner was finished the avox's cleaned off the table and everyone sat down to watch the tv.

After tv time everyone went to bed but clove stayed awake in bed. Then she heard a knock on her door. "Come in" muttered clove. Then cato appeared in the door way. "Cant sleep either?" asked cato. "Nope" replide clove. "Oh". "Yeah, so why are you in here anyway?" asked clove. "Oh idk, but i wondered why we actually kissed"

"Me too, why did you lean over to kiss me?" asked clove. "I love you" replide cato. Then clove was frozen but took the "I love you" thing. "Cato, do you really mean that cause i see you trick me all the time with your saying that i think are true but never are?". "Of course i did" replide cato.

Then cato pounced on clove and kissed her. "When i said i'd get revenge i guess its my time" grinned cato. "Oh no" replide clove. Then cato hungrily kissed clove like she wasnt gonna be with him ever again. Clove deepened the kiss and then they explored eachothers mouth's with their own tongue's.

Clove flipped them over and now clove was on top. Cato threw his hands under cloves shirt and rubbed her curve's. They kissed for a few more minute's than fell asleep in eachothers arms.

Now it was morning. Enorbaria walked into cloves room. "What is this?!" asked enorbaria. Enorbaria looked furious. "Omg!" stammered clove. "Hi?" said cato nervously. "Im not going to ask, im just gonna ask you to explain before i rip your bodies limb from limb!" fummed enorbaria.

"Um we just you know..." uttered clove. "Did you guys have se-" began enorbaria. "Nooooo!" shouted clove. "Non of that crap!". Cato was as red as a tomato. "If you get preganet, that effects the rest of us!" scolded enorbaria. "I know but..."

"That would matter to everyone!"

"I know but..."

"The baby would get killed and.."

"I know but..."

"But what?" asked enorbaria. "Idk, but me and cato cant just hold our love inside, i wanna spend time with my man before we get killed" replide clove. "Doesnt mean you get preganet when you hang out!" scolded enorbaria. "I wasnt!" shouted clove. "We just kissed thats all!". "Thats still not good!" replide enorbaria. Enorbaria just walked out of the door still fumming with anger.

Then cato and clove walked to the breakfast table. Enorbaria was still glaring at cato and clove. "Look away" demanded clove in anger. "Ok i will". Cato had a plateful of food and clove had only a few things on her plate. "Clove, the worst thing to do is not eat before we die" pointed out cato.

"Oh, so you say were gonna die but how do you know, i mean thats the worst thing you can say before the hunger games!" barked clove. "Well sorry, but you know its true!" fumed cato. Then clove just stared in complete sadness. "Cato..." began clove. "Im not that hungry" muttered cato. Cato left the table and slammed his door and made sure everyone heard it.

"I gonna check on him" told renai as she went outside of his room then knocked on his door. "Cato... you need to come out of there and stop acting foolish". No reply. "Cato...". No reply. "Here lemme do it" suggested clove as she went towards his door. "Cato im sorry but, i love you and i dont wanna lose you in the hunger games cause twenty three of us will be dead and one will be remaining and thats gonna be you" faltered clove as she tryed to choke back tears.

"Clove... listen, i dont wanna lose you either but im kinda pissed off that im gonna lose you and i'll be a wreck without you... i cant imagine life without you..." replide cato. "Cato... i wanna spend the rest of my remaining life with you" murmured clove as tears streamed down her face. Then cato opened the door. "Cato please dont leave my side when were in the arena cause that makes me worry and cry for you and... we must stick together".

"Only a fool would leave you... im not a fool and i would never do that" replide cato. Cato leaned over and kissed clove but this time it was passionatly. The kiss went deeper then a little rougher like last night. Cato backed up into his room then layed clove on the bed. They kissed and made out until they heard shouting outside of the train.

"The capital" declared clove. Then they ran to the window and saw lots of wierd people dressed in all these colors. "Nothing else but the capital or we are dreaming a wierd dream" agreed cato. "Guys, time to head out of the train!" exclaimed renai. Then cato and clove were guided out of the train. "I didnt know it was this crowded!" shouted clove to cato but she was drowned out by lots of people shouting and talking.

"Were gonna meet your prep team!" exclaimed renai once they were in a quiet building.


	5. Chapter 5 The Tribute Parade

Clove and cato were guided to their prep team. Clove's prep team were spring, smilex, and jewel. Cato's prep team were Laila, snowi, and rain. They were put in separate rooms to get ready for the tribute parade. Spring waxed clove and the rest hosed her down. They did finishing touches until clove was ready to meet appleweed.

"Wow... you look strong" flirted laila. "Laila, we only hired you to do your job and i reccomend you do it" demanded snowi. Cato was aggravated when laila kept flirting with him. "Laila, how bout you go outside and stop flirting!" scolded snowi, then laila was muttering while walking out the door.

"At least i have a heart" teased laila angrily as she slammed the door hard. "Ignore her, she just flirts with tributes on regular bases" explained snowi. Rain snickered. They applied the finishing touches without laila and cato was all set to meet sky.

"Now clove, we have to dress like something your district represents" said appleweed as he walked around clove. "I know, its masonry" replide clove. "I know but we need to make something incredible, so you can get more sponsers" suggested appleweed. "So what do you have in mind?". "I think i know but you have to wait and see...".

"Hi sky" greeted cato. "Why hello". "Today we are gonna make you look handsome and stunning". "Any other thoughts" asked cato impatiently. "Nope, just sit and relax while i do all the dirty work" replide sky. "Sounds strange if you think about it" chuckled cato. Sky just stared at cato because of the rude humor. "What! im just trying to make a point!" groaned cato.

"Cato, lets get down to buisness" glared sky, then she applide lots of items and a touch of make up. Then she brought the costume in. She slipped over catos body and made some adjustments and she was finished. "How does it look?" asked sky. "You made me look... awesome" replide cato.

Now clove was getting put into her tribute parade costume. Appleweed was doing a great job styling her hair and applying make-up. "Clove, what do you think" asked appleweed. He seemed desperate to get an answer. "Wow, you did great... i've never been this beautiful." replide clove. Clove really wanted to see cato's costume.

Then clove's prep team stared with their mouths gaped open. "Wow clove!" shouted smilex. "That is the best oufit ive ever seen" exclaimed jewel. "You litteraly dazzle!" complimented spring. "Wow guys uh thanks but i dont know if this is me" replide clove anxiously. "Just do your best" advised appleweed. "Thanks apple" replide clove. Now clove was able to walk out of her room.

Then cato came out of his room. They both stared at eachother amazed. They were both speechless. "Cato... you look... ho-, wait nevermind!" gasped clove as she blushed a little. Omg! Im already falling for cato wood all over again! thought clove as she was staring at cato.

"I know, you like me" grinned cato as he gave clove a smile that made her uncomfortable and made her blush more. "Shut up!" scowled clove but she couldnt help grinning. Then, the prep teams, enorbaria and renai went to the elevetor to go to the tribute parade.

After that, clove and cato were presented to the horse's and carriage's. In a few seconds, the tribute parade was about to start. "Cato, im so nervous... the whole world is watching..." explained clove as she clenched cato's right hand. "You'll live" replide cato. "Well" snapped clove. Then the horses started moving.

Why am i so nervous? thought clove as she stared at the screen that showed clove's face. Her thoughts were drowned out by the loud audience. Then she saw 2 tributes that were on fire. She saw an angry look on cato's face. "Cato what is up, your mad like someone just took a swing at your face" clove pointed out.

"Those f***** weaklings stole the whole show!" replide cato. '"Just look at those show-offs!".

Clove's POV

Oh my god. District 12 totally flipped us off! Me and cato were the people that were most liked until those mother f****** weaklings came in! Then i saw that we were coming to a stop in the carriage. I saw president snow on a balcony just above us. I saw district 3 next to us. I gave them the finger, but they had nothing in return.

Back to regular story...

President snow was giving a speech but clove nor cato cared about the speech. Clove was bored to death. "Cato, this is just a stupid a** parade, this is so BORINGGG!" shouted clove. Everyone stared her way. Even president snow stopped talking. "Excuse me, miss clove?" asked president snow.

Clove just stared with a blank expression. "Im so sorry president" replide clove with an embarassed look on her face. Then president snow continued on with his speech. Finally, they were dismissed from the tribute parade and cato and clove were guided to an area where all the tributes with their mentors and prep team were.

"Clove, what was that!?" asked enorbaria. "I am just impatient!" replide clove. "Well, you almost got us excecuted!" shouted enorbaria. "You know the capital doesnt take things like that so easy!". "Well sorry!" Shouted clove. Then clove noticed cato glaring at district 12. "Come on cato, stop wasting your time" demanded clove.

"Come on tributes, you should see your floor, you have your own floor yes" said renai as she guided cato and clove into the elevator. Then renai pressed a number 2 button and they were off. Soon enough they landed on their floor. The elevator doors opened and cato and clove were speechless.

"I know i wont sound like myself but, this...is...beautiful!" exclaimed clove as she ran out of the elevator. Then after everyone got off the elevator and was all settled, someone knocked on the door. Clove opened it. "Oh hi clove its me glimmer! Now move! Cato!" greeted glimmer rudley. Then she went into the place.

"Omg! Cato! There you are!" exclaimed glimmer as she was about to romanticly hug cato. "NO NO NO!" shouted clove as she ran towards glimmer with a knife clutched in her hand. "Out!". Then glimmer was forcefully pushed out the door. "See you later babe!" shouted glimmer until the door was shut in her face.

"Someone's jealous" grinned cato as he smirked clove's way. "Oh shut up!" shouted clove but this time she wasnt joking. "Someone is upset" taunted cato as he started chuckling. "Stop it!" snarled clove. "Oh please, you act like a 5 year old!" chuckled cato. Then clove stormed away into her bedroom.


End file.
